


Say The Word

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, drinking (a little), theyre 22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Jeremy and Michael make a pretty big decision.





	Say The Word

Michael hummed from where he was lounging on the couch, Jeremy comfortably pulled against his chest as Michael watched him read over the script in his hands. Michael pressed his nose into Jeremy's hair, inhaling slowly. “Love of my life,” he mused, arms tightening where they were wound around Jeremy's midsection.

Jeremy looked up from the text to see Michael, upside down, his nose now on his forehead due to how he moved. “Soulmate?” he posed. He wanted a kiss, but he wasn’t going to push for one. 

Michael's lips quirked up into a smile. “Absolutely.” He pulled away so that he could angle his head to give Jeremy a quick kiss. “The only one for me.”

Jeremy giggled. “Gay.”

Michael snorted, rolling his eyes. “Incredibly,” he agreed.

“That’s how it should be, Mikey,” Jeremy said in his most bubbly voice.

“Hell yeah,” Michael hummed. “Love you, bitch.”

Jeremy’s tone turned mockingly serious. “Don’t ruin the mood.”

Michael scoffed. “I set the mood, I can ruin it if I want, nerd.”

“Stop! My beautiful mood! It’s been destroyed! Jerk. I’ll never marry you.” Jeremy huffed. 

Michael snorted again. “Guess you’re never getting married, then. Cursed to be a boyfriend until the day you die. Sad.”

“Michael! You’re so rude!”

Michael grinned, stealing another kiss. “You’re the one dating me. Not my problem.”

“Mikey, be nice to me.” Jeremy pouted. 

Michael’s expression softened. “I love you more than anything, Jeremiah Heere.”

“You gained two points for that, but lost three for using that godawful name.” 

Michael hummed. “Perfectly adorable name for a perfectly adorable boy.”

“Mikey, that’s not true. You’re the perfectly adorable one.” Jeremy kissed him on the chin. 

Michael’s heart melted. “You're perfect.” He was sure his eyes probably betrayed the sheer amount of love and adoration he held for the boy in his arms. He didn't try to hide it. He kissed Jeremy's cheekbone. 

Jeremy playfully scoffed. “Shut up and snuggle me, Micah.” He put his script down and pulled himself closer to Michael. 

“God, I thought you'd never ask.” Michael flipped them over, sandwiching Jeremy's body snugly between the back of the couch and his own body.

Jeremy yelped, but laughed to himself. “You’re warm,” he observed, getting himself comfortable. 

“You're cute,” Michael countered, burying his face in Jeremy's neck. “And you smell nice.”

Jeremy melted. “You smell like husband material.”

Michael grinned into Jeremy's skin, one hand coming up to thread through his boyfriend's hair. “See, this is exactly what I was talking about. Perfect.” The arm still around Jeremy's waist squeezed him lightly. 

Jeremy giggled. “Yeah, _you_ are.” He pushed his body into Michael’s. 

Michael laughed, pulling back to see Jeremy's face. “I want this forever.” 

“Yeah, me too. Wanna get engaged?”

Michael ran his fingers through Jeremy's hair again. “Could just elope and get it over with.”

“You wanna?” Jeremy’s voice didn’t hold any tone akin to kidding. 

Michael's eyebrow quirked slightly, before his smile widened. “Just say the word.”

“What’s the word? Please?” Jeremy poked Michael’s ear. “Is it please?”

Michael snorted, shaking off Jeremy's hand. He leaned forward, kissing him without any rush. He just allowed them to drink each other in easily, pulling away with a love drunk smile. “Wanna go get married? Right now?”

“I really do,” Jeremy whispered. He let his hands make circles on whatever skin of Michael’s was closest. 

Michael's smile grew even wider. “Okay,” he whispered. “Then let's do it.”

“You’re serious, right?” Jeremy had to be sure. 

Michael pressed a firm kiss to Jeremy's lips, pulling away with a set expression. “Absolutely. We're 22, I know how to get to city hall, and you're the only one I’ll ever love. Let's do it.”

Jeremy’s heart was starting to pound. “H-How do we do it? We need rings, right? Or do we? Is it all different for eloping? I-I don’t know anything about this.” 

Michael’s soft smile returned again as he played with the ends of Jeremy's hair idly. “We can get rings, if you want. Pretty much all that we have to do is go to town hall and fill out a marriage license.” 

“And we’ve waited this long?!” Jeremy thought there was a lot more to the process. 

Michael chuckled, shrugging. “There's a little paperwork, too, I think.”

“Gross. I just wanna marry my soulmate!”

Michael felt his heart stutter slightly. “God, I know. But it’ll be worth it. I love you. You're my one and only.”

“You’re mine too!” Jeremy shouted. “Please, can we do this? I need a break from this play anyway.” He gestured to his script on the floor. “It’s boring.”

Michael grinned. “Jere, you don't even have to ask. Let's go. Town hall is open till 5, we can go find some rings somewhere.”

“I’ll get you the prettiest spider ring.” Jeremy beamed at the idea. 

Michael chuckled. “That's enough for me, sweet stuff.” He sat up, pulling Jeremy with him. “You're sure about this?”

“Mikey, I’ve never been more sure about anything in my entire life.” Jeremy poked Michael on the nose. 

Michael gave him a crooked grin. “Okay. Let's go.” He got to his feet excitedly, taking Jeremy's hand. “I’ll drive.”

“You always drive!” Jeremy used Michael’s weight to pull him up. 

Michael stuck his tongue out childishly. “You get distracted.”

“You distract me!”

“ _Hence_ why I drive instead. Do you know where we put all those documents after we got our passports? We’ll need our personal shit.”

Jeremy stared Michael in the eyes. “Micah, I don’t even know where my toothbrush is.”

Michael laughed loudly, rolling his eyes. “What would you do without me,” he teased, meandering over to their bookshelf. He flicked through some of the clutter- old scripts and college binders and the occasional novel- until he managed to locate a manilla folder. 

Jeremy scoffed. “You knew where they were the whole time,” he accused. 

Michael smiled innocently. “I dunno what you're talking about,” he teased. “Get your shoes on. We're going to get married.”

“Fine, dear,” Jeremy joked, rushing over to the spot their shoes always rested and quickly throwing on some off-brand Converse. 

Michael grabbed their wallets and keys from the coffee table, walking over to where Jeremy was to slip on his own shoes. He smiled at Jeremy. “You ready?”

“Born ready!” Jeremy squealed. “Gotta get that cute ass spider ring for my cute ass fiancé!”

Michael laughed fondly, pulling Jeremy in for another kiss. “Let's do it,” he beamed, pulling open the front door. He didn't have a shred of doubt or fear in his mind. 

“Are you gonna carry me across the threshold when we get home?” Jeremy asked excitedly, bouncing toward the car. 

Michael scoffed indignantly. “ _Of course_ I am.” He unlocked the car doors, sliding into the driver's side and dropping the paperwork into the back seat.

Jeremy was in his seat in record time. “Might have to divorce you if you didn’t.”

Michael snorted. “Good thing I smell like husband material, then.”

“Maybe that’s ex-husband material I smelled.”

Michael leaned over to kiss Jeremy sweetly. “Sorry, can't get rid of me that easily.”

“Not sure if that’s a good thing, babe,” Jeremy teased. 

Michael rolled his eyes. “Save it for the marriage counselor, sweetie.”

\----------

Michael looked at Jeremy as they walked down the steps of the court house, hands linked. “Well, we did it,” he grinned.

“Michael!” Jeremy squeaked. “I can’t believe it!”

Michael nodded. “I know!”

“Married men! I’m gonna cry! Again!”

Michael beamed. “We're married! To each other!”

“Should we tell somebody?” Jeremy kept bouncing. He hadn’t stopped since they left home. 

Michael scrunched up his nose. “We can tell people tomorrow. Let's go home, yeah?”

Jeremy nodded. “Good plan. I wanna snuggle my husband.”

Michael grinned as they reached the car, pulling open the passenger door for Jeremy. “That's what I do best.”

Jeremy giggled, slipping inside. “I dunno, you can do a lot of things pretty damn well.”

Michael winked at him, leaning down to steal a kiss before shutting the car door and heading over to the driver's side.

Jeremy squealed. “Our first car ride as a married couple!”

Michael grabbed Jeremy’s hand. “Feels exactly the same, but now we’re married.”

“The same?! No way! It feels infinitely better!” Jeremy shrieked.

Michael chuckled. “Sorry, You’re right. Now you’re mine forever. And I’m yours forever. That is pretty great.”

“It’s better than I could have ever imagined, Michael!” Jeremy felt the tears coming back. 

Michael brought Jeremy’s fingers to his lips, kissing each knuckle. “Now we can give each other _married_ car blowjobs,” he snorted, pulling out of the parking lot.

Jeremy felt his ears go warm. “Michael, not while you’re driving,” he said seriously. 

Michael’s eyebrows shot up. “You say that like you haven’t done it before.”

“Fine, not while you’re driving today.” Jeremy pouted, defeated. 

Michael laughed again, holding Jeremy’s hand against his chest, right over his heart beat. “I love you.”

“I love you most!” Jeremy promised, feeling Michael’s heartbeat. It was soothing. 

\--------------------

When they got home, Michael made good on his promise, lifting Jeremy up into his arms easily as they reached the door. He nudged it open with a hip, carefully stepping inside. “Home sweet home.”

Jeremy let the tears fall again. “This is all I ever wanted, Michael,” he whispered, burying his face in Michael’s neck. 

Michael felt his eyes soften as he looked down at the man in his arms. “Me too, Miah.” He squeezed him softly, kicking the door shut. “Now. First married dinner or consummating the marriage?” His tone was teasing, but he would honestly do whatever Jeremy wanted.

“I’m starving,” Jeremy admitted shyly. “So either is fine,” he added with a wink. He curled up smaller in Michael’s arms. 

Michael chuckled, carrying him into the kitchen. He gently set him down on the counter, turning away to search through their cabinets for something to eat that they wouldn’t have to cook.

Jeremy kicked his legs. “Let’s have Lunchables!”

Michael smiled, rolling his eyes but heading over to the fridge regardless. “Drink? We have water, milk, flat Dr. Pepper, and half a bottle of wine.”

Jeremy pretended to think it over. “Wine is fun, hubby. Let’s do wine.”

Michael was surprised to find himself blushing at the pet name. He pulled out two lunchables- pizza, obviously- and the half empty bottle. “The ideal married dinner.”

“All I’ve ever dreamed of!” Jeremy confirmed, hopping off the counter and attaching himself to Michael’s side. 

Michael smiled, leaning down to kiss his new husband. “Living room or bedroom?”

Jeremy weighed his options. “Bedroom!”

Michael nodded, leading Jeremy out of the kitchen and down the hall to their bedroom. He dropped the food and drink onto the foot of the bed, picking Jeremy up for no reason other than he wanted to and placing him onto the bed. He shuffled over, flipping on the lamp beside the bed before reaching up to shut off the overhead. 

Jeremy instantly cuddled up in the wad of blankets on the bed, getting as comfortable as he could. “This is so perfect,” he whispered, as if speaking louder would ruin the atmosphere. 

Michael gave him a crooked grin, climbing in next to him. “I can't say that this is what I always imagined when I thought about what my wedding day would be like, but I _can_ say that this is way better than whatever I _did_ imagine.” He reached down, grabbing the small plastic trays and handing one to Jeremy. “Don't make a mess in the bed this time. I don't want our first married night together to involve wayward lunchables pizza sauce, if we can help it.” He paused to pull Jeremy's shoes off of his feet and then his own, tossing them to the floor.

Jeremy wiggled his now free toes. “Mikey, if I get lost in the sauce, it’s not my fault!” He struggled to pull the plastic off the top of the Lunchable package. 

Michael snorted, reaching over to pull the plastic film off easily. He tugged on a strand of Jeremy's hair. “Maybe keep the sauce under control this time.”

Jeremy childishly swatted Michael’s hand away. “Yeah, maybe.” He took the sauce packet out. 

Michael hummed, pulling open his own tray. He grabbed the bottle from the foot off the bed, pulling the cork out with his teeth. “Ah, yes, lunchables pizza is my favourite wine pairing.”

“I think anything’s a good wine pairing.” Jeremy just liked wine. 

Michael rolled his eyes, bringing the bottle up to his lips. “You just like wine.” He took a decent swig before holding the bottle out to Jeremy.

“You know me so well, _husband_ ,” Jeremy purred, taking the bottle and downing significantly more than Michael had. 

Michael quirked an eyebrow, his lips twitching up into a smirk. “Planning to get lost in all kinds of sauce tonight, huh?” He took the plastic tray off of his lap, placing it onto the bedside table. He wasn’t really hungry. He leaned back comfortably, crossing his arms behind his head as he watched Jeremy.

Jeremy gulped down some more wine. “Pizza sauce now, chocolate sauce later when I wake up with the urge. It’s bound to happen,” he joked. 

Michael chuckled fondly. “Of course. Although, whether it’ll be the urge for sugar or weird kinky shit is yet to be determined.”

“Well, it’s usually weird kinky shit, isn’t it?” Jeremy squeezed some sauce out carefully. 

Michael nodded. “Usually, yes. You're lucky I'm always willing to wake up for you, _Mr. Mell._ ”

Jeremy grinned smugly. “I’m so lucky, Micah. But so are you!” he teased. The new name gave him butterflies. 

Michael beamed, pulling Jeremy closer. “Hell yeah, I am. Now finish your food.”

“Rude, but fine.” Jeremy snuggled into Michael and continued his meal. 

Michael threaded his fingers through Jeremy's hair steadily as he ate, occasionally swiping the wine bottle to steal a sip. 

Jeremy successfully managed to eat without making a mess. “I told you I could do it, Mikey. I’m a big boy.”

Michael chuckled, pressing a kiss to Jeremy's temple. “Good job, honey.”

Jeremy put his empty tray on the floor, dropping it with a clang. He pulled the blankets up over his shoulders. “We’re married, you know,” he said plainly. “We went on a whim and now we’re married.”

Michael smiled stupidly. “I know. Isn't it amazing?”

“It’s so perfect!” Jeremy couldn’t stop grinning wildly. 

Michael nodded. “It's _us_ , now.”

Jeremy giggled, just a little tipsy from the wine. “You’re my husband! For real!”

Michael pulled him closer. “Uhuh. That means that it's not a horrible sin when we have sex out of wedlock now. It's only a sin because it's gay.” He snorted to himself.

“It’s bi when I top, dear,” Jeremy added. “The Bible said Adam and Eve, so I did both.” He saw that on the internet once. 

Michael rolled his eyes fondly. “You've only _done_ one person, and his name is Michael Mell-Heere.”

Jeremy squealed. “His name is Michael Mell-Heere!” He didn’t think he’d ever get over that. 

Michael beamed. “It is! And Michael Mell-Heere would like a kiss from his _husband_.”

“Would he now?” Jeremy mocked, turning his head for the optimal kissing angle. 

Michael hummed, leaning in to ghost his lips over Jeremy's. “He would indeed,” he smirked, not moving to close the gap.

Jeremy took initiative, softly kissing his husband with pure love. 

Michael's smile dropped as their lips met, his eyes falling closed as he felt the familiar rush of endorphins. He used one hand to hold Jeremy close, and the other to slowly run over the skin of Jeremy’s side underneath his shirt.

Jeremy shivered, but got used to the contact quickly. His own hands found their way into Michael’s soft hair—one of Jeremy’s favorite things about Michael. 

Michael sighed against Jeremy's lips, tilting his head for a better angle. He would never get tired of this. Michael wasn't sure if Jeremy was in the mood tonight, despite his earlier joking, so he didn't try to push things any further. If Jeremy wanted more, Michael would gladly provide, but otherwise this was enough.

Jeremy kept that way for a while. When he needed to breathe, he separated only slightly. “Are we having a honeymoon?” He didn’t wait for an answer, instead going back in for more kissing. 

Michael hummed against Jeremy's lips, carefully turning him around in his arms and laying back until Jeremy hovered on top of him. Michael pulled away, looking up at him with a smile. “Only if you’ll take me.”

Jeremy hummed. “Nah, I was thinking of taking Christine,” he teased, ghosting his lips over Michael’s jawline. 

Michael scoffed, eyebrow quirking as he shifted a knee up to wedge between Jeremy's thighs. “Watch it, buddy,” he warned. “I'm a married man now. I can claim headache.”

Michael’s movement was all it took for Jeremy to completely forget about what they were talking about. He groaned quietly. “I love you,” he whispered out of reflex. 

Michael's heart thumped. “I love you so damn much,” he smiled, pulling Jeremy into another kiss as he shifted his leg to press into him more.

Jeremy groaned louder. “If I ever stop loving you, kill me, because it’ll be an imposter.”

Michael had to pause to laugh, but then pulled Jeremy down to lay on top of him properly. “Shut up and fuck me, husband.”

Jeremy’s face changed into an expression of surprise. “Are you sure?”

Michael nodded, brushing some wayward hair out of Jeremy's eyes. “Of course. I'd like nothing more.” He smiled crookedly, pressing a kiss to Jeremy's nose.


End file.
